


Принцип заурядности

by softly_play, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: миди G — PG-13 [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not copy to another site, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Луис устраивается на работу в Башню Мстителей. Вдруг там можно перекусить халявной пиццей.





	Принцип заурядности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Principle of Terrestrial Mediocrity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652418) by [AlphaFlyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFlyer/pseuds/AlphaFlyer). 



> POV Луиса, ПостГВ, курсивом выделена фраза на испанском.

_«Люди — это просто химический мусор на средних размеров планете, вращающейся вокруг самой обыкновенной звезды на задворках одной из сотен миллиардов галактик».  
Стивен Хокинг_

Вы же знаете Скотта, да?

Моего друга Скотта? Парень с милым ребёнком, который то и дело попадает то в одну тюрьму, то в другую — не ребёнок, Скотт, — и его муравьиный костюм? Вот этот Скотт. Скотт Лэнг.

Он настоящий умник, этот Скотт. Не в том, как держаться подальше от тюрьмы и помалкивать, нет, потому что тогда он бы не попадал в неприятности так часто, а в науке и всяком таком. Ну типа, как когда он выяснил, что для годной мичелады можно брать «Будвайзер» вместо «Короны» — и вкус будет точно такой же, стоит лишь добавить несколько крошек «Магги». В смысле, это же химия, чуваки. Это реально круто. [1]

И он читает много заумных книжек, даже на свободе, чтобы узнавать всякие штуки, а потом пересказывает мне, потому что у меня-то никогда особо не было времени ходить в школу, да и мозгов не хватает такие книжки читать, но они интересные, и Скотт считает, что мне тоже стоит узнавать новое. И я совершенно не против, правда. 

Так что в один прекрасный день Скотт рассказал мне про принцип — из-за которого я и завёл это всё. Что ж, я в курсе о принципах. У меня их целая куча. Например, не бросать парня в здании, которое сейчас грохнется на голову, даже если ты же его и вырубил просто за то, что он выполнял свою работу. Или что надо выручать приятеля, даже если он торчит тебе десять баксов. Короче, существует куча принципов, и я в курсе многих из них.

Но этот… Ни разу о нём не слышал, пока Скотт не рассказал: принцип заурядности.

Звучит скучновато. Как Межамериканская комиссия по тропическому тунцу, я и не знал, что такая есть, но как-то мы с приятелем — не Скоттом, другим парнем, мой рот на замке — выполняли работёнку в Ла-Холья и оказались в мусорном контейнере, больше часа пялились на их письма, пока копы не свалили и мы не смогли уйти по домам. [2]

Да неважно, Скотт объяснил: принцип заурядности означает, что мы, люди, как вид не можем быть одиноки. Если уж получилось так, что есть Земля и мы, то должен быть ещё миллиард Земель и людей во Вселенной. «Закон больших чисел», — сказал Скотт; не бывает такого, чтобы что-то случалось лишь один раз.

«Погоди-ка минутку, — заспорил я, — ты хочешь сказать, что люди не лучшие создания Божии, как говорит моя мама, а всего лишь галактическая версия Джо Шмо?». И он ответил: «Ага, скорее всего». [3]

Но тогда я возразил, что даже если ты берёшь заурядность за основу (что бы это ни значило для гениев типа Стивена Хокинга), разве не должно тогда быть и внезапных прекрасностей и кошмарностей? Потому что иначе откуда возьмётся середина, в которую можно вписать всех остальных? Скотт хлопнул меня по плечу и рассмеялся, словно я сказал что-то умное — так что, может, и правда сказал.

Он мне это всё объяснял как раз перед тем, как я получил работу в «Старк Индастрис». Скотт всё пытается направить меня на верный путь, и он сказал, что тот парень ему должен, так что он решил стребовать должок, заставив его устроить меня на работу.

Конечно, Скотт на самом деле не особо знаком с мистером Старком, но он хорошо знаком с Хэнком Пимом — это тот старик, в чей дом мы как-то вломились и с чего началась вся заварушка с супергероями и муравьями. Мистер Пим такой же, как мистер Старк (только старше); они оба изобретают всякие штуки, и Скотт получил свой муравьиный костюм от мистера Пима. И мистер Пим отправил его в то место, где тусуются Мстители, там он встретил того парня, Сэма, у которого рюкзак, позволяющий летать, и Сэм рассказал другим о Скотте, и вот так он и встретил мистера Старка, догоняете?

Первая встреча у них прошла не то чтобы очень хорошо, я так думаю. А случилось вот что.

Одного из парней, с которыми зависает Сэм, зовут Соколиный Глаз. Соколиный Глаз, словно того капитана из «М.Э.Ш.», только он не служит в армии, зато носит на форме нашивку Щ.И.Т.а, хотя это совсем не одно и то же, ну, кроме акронима и точек. [4] К тому же Соколиный Глаз сам не капитан, но знает одного: Капитана Америку. Да, того самого Капитана Америку. Так вот, однажды Соколиный Глаз приходит в общагу для проблемных, где мы живём — я был на работе, но парни сидели смотрели матч под пивко, они мне и рассказали, — и велит Скотту хватать муравьиный костюм и отправляться на дело в Европу.

Европу! Я никогда не был в Европе. Хотел бы, но что если потом меня не пустят обратно из-за имени, хоть я и родился во Фресно? Моя мама постоянно говорит: в наши дни перестраховаться не повредит; и она всегда права, кроме того раза, когда не ходила голосовать, хотя стоило бы — только посмотрите, к чему это привело. Но теперь она умнее и осторожнее.

Ну так вот, Скотт и Соколиный Глаз отправились в Европу, выбесили там и мистера Старка, и Германию, и ООН, и ещё кучу людей, и ненадолго загремели в тюрьму. Скотт говорит, что когда они выбрались, Соколиный Глаз хорошо надавил мистеру Старку на совесть, потому что конкретно эта тюрьма оказалась ужасным местечком, и, если так подумать, в этой фигне был виноват мистер Старк. Похоже, тот с этим согласился или типа того, и сказал, что если они наконец заткнутся, то оба получат, что захотят (кроме его подружки и прибамбасов Железного Человека).

Так вот понимаете, Скотт мог получить что угодно. Может, миллион баксов? Безбедную жизнь до самой смерти? Или даже виноградник? Но он попросил только две вещи. Во-первых, деньги на колледж для Кэсси — это разумно, потому что она его дочка, а во-вторых, взять меня на работу, потому что вот такой он и есть, всегда думает сначала о других, а не о себе. Сказал, что быть охранником — моё скрытое призвание или как-то так, и плюс ФБР будет сложнее меня отыскать: они почему-то всё ещё ищут причастных к уничтожению «Пим Индастрис», словно не могут поймать рыбку пожирнее — а что насчёт русских шпионов в нашем правительстве и всего остального?

Ничего не могу сказать насчёт «призвания», но униформа классная, и даже стаскивать её ни с кого не пришлось, так что сидит она гораздо лучше, чем в прошлый раз, и маме нравится, говорит, что очень гордится мной. К тому же в Башне столько всего интересного творится, особенно на верхних этажах — как в «Пим Технолоджис», только взрывы в Башне Старка поменьше и пока что всё подлатали. Опять же, может, Скотт хочет иметь тут своего человека на случай, если ему надо будет пробраться внутрь, чтоб никто не заметил. Как я и говорил, он умный.

Так что теперь моя работа — следить за мониторами. У них камеры безопасности, походу, вообще везде, даже в спальнях на всякий случай: вдруг кто-нибудь решит позаниматься чем-нибудь отвратительным, чего делать не стоит или, может, чтобы мистер Старк мог доказать жёнушке, что сам не делает ничего такого. Кто знает, что там в голове у миллиардеров? Может, им просто нравится делать часовые порно-селфи? Но их мы на мониторах не видим; трансляции из спален идут прямиком на главный компьютер здания, она, должно быть, в восторге.

Прямо сейчас мониторы немного шалят: один погас на секунду и снова заработал, наверное, меняет плёнку. Компьютер-ПЯТНИЦА считает, что всё в порядке, даже её голос звучит немного самодовольно, когда я спрашиваю. Короче, тут куча разной техники, и вся она сверкает, как диско-шоу, но это помогает не заснуть таким, как я, если, конечно, не упадёшь сразу с припадком.

Но пофиг, вечер субботы, и почти ничего не происходит, особенно в спальнях, потому что все жильцы разъехались. Даже мистер Старк в кои-то веки не сидит в лаборатории: наверное, спасает планету, или разносит столицу какой-нибудь страны третьего мира, или и то и то сразу.

Единственное, на что стоит смотреть — это бар на пятьдесят восьмом этаже. Ага, знаю, что вы сейчас думаете: а как же обязанности, ау? Этому не наливать, до самого закрытия, а это ещё несколько часов. Принципы, помните?

Я смотрю на бар потому, что только там есть признаки жизни. На диване сидит пацан, худющий, даже через треники заметно. Пара прыщей, жирные волосы, будто он давненько в ванну не заходил. Около шестнадцати, точнее не угадаю, хотя у него даже ноута с собой нет. Вместо этого он притащил стопку бумаг и что-то там корябает.

И вот заходит ещё один парень, и я делаю погромче, потому что, откровенно говоря, тут скучновато для cубботы и развлечься бы не помешало.

Только пришедший парень говорит:  
— Ничего себе дела. Я провёл всего несколько месяцев в тюрьме — и не только оранжевый навозный цветочек расцвёл в Белом доме, но и Старк разрешил детям тусить в баре? [5]

Пацан поднимает голову, смотрит, вытаращив глаза, и вскрикивает:  
— В тюрьме? — Но потом он чешет голову — серьёзно, помой волосы, чувак! — и говорит: — Ух ты, ты же Соколиный Глаз? Тот самый Соколиный Глаз? Я так рад познакомиться с вами, сэр. И ещё, простите меня, пожалуйста.

Он не говорит, за что извиняется, но Соколиный Глаз, похоже, и сам знает. Он медленно кивает, и меня осеняет: это тот самый парень, который вытребовал у Старка услугу для Скотта за попадание в тюрьму, а Скотт истратил её на меня, так что именно из-за него я сейчас здесь работаю. Ха. Вселенная иногда выкидывает такие штуки, словно всё взаимосвязано и надо лишь сесть и выслеживать метеориты и суперновые, понимаете, что я хочу сказать?

Значит, это и есть Соколиный Глаз.

Он же Мститель или типа того? На вид ничего особенного, просто парень в джинсах, футболке и кожаной куртке, словно только с улицы зашёл. С коробкой пиццы, кстати, как и чёрт знает сколько других парней, оставшихся в субботу без пары.

— Итак, — говорит Соколиный Глаз, словно они уже всё обговорили, — видимо, ты тот самый Паучок, Питер Паркер?

Пацан сжимается, совсем как настоящие пауки, когда брызгаешь на них спреем от насекомых, и подтягивает ноги к подбородку, так, что его бумаги разлетаются повсюду.

— Как вы… Нет. В смысле, да. Я Питер. Но… нет. Человек-паук? Конечно, я не Человек-паук. С чего вам это в голову пришло?

Он выпрямляет ноги, тянется к бумажкам — теперь они большей частью валяются на полу — и начинает их собирать. Боже, качество картинки настолько хорошее, можно разглядеть каракули на каждом листке: похоже на задание по геометрии. Я ненавидел геометрию. Алгебра была ещё ничего. Получил по ней три с минусом, так-то. Интересно, сколько эти камеры стоят?

Соколиный Глаз ухмыляется и говорит:  
— Клинт Бартон. Приятно познакомиться. Мы до этого нормально не встречались, но в аэропорту я заценил, как ты дерёшься. Плюс, Соколиный Глаз, помнишь? Я подмечаю всё, в том числе — касающееся людей. Ничего не могу с собой поделать.

Пацан немного кривится и щёлкает пальцами, словно они внезапно заболели. Плохие воспоминания? Я видел отрывок битвы по телику: Скотт в своём костюме стал огромным, и его стреножили, как имперского шагохода; та ещё куча мала вышла, святые помидорки. И этот пацан участвовал? Такое вообще разрешено?

— Даю подсказку, — говорит Бартон, — не носи спандекс, если не хочешь, чтоб тебя узнавали, мелкий. Он демонстрирует всё, что надо и не надо. — Он снова ухмыляется и хватает кусок пиццы. — В смысле: вообще всё. Что есть и чего нет.

Он откусывает сразу половину и говорит с набитым ртом:  
— Поверь мне, я знаю. Поэтому я и перешёл на тактические костюмы: куча слоёв кевлара, кожи и неопрена, детка. Так что я бы на твоём месте попросил Старка проапгрейдить костюм. Или так, или качайся побольше. Хотя я тебя всё равно вычислю.

Пацан моментально сникает, словно проткнутый воздушный шарик, но Соколиный Глаз протягивает ему коробку с пиццей.

— Вот, порция протеинов для тебя, юный падаван. Чтобы кубики росли.

Господи, пицца выглядит отлично. Я чуть ли не запах чувствую — или у камер есть функция «потри и нюхай»? [6] На коробке написано «Домино». Пепперони, бекон, грибы, двойной соус, двойной сыр; свешивается по краям и тянется длинными, дли-и-инными нитями, когда Паркер берёт кусок. Заставляя меня пускать слюни Ниагарским водопадом, и вот он я, вынужден торчать перед мониторами. Голоднющий. Может, мне тоже стоит позвонить в «Домино»? Скоро как раз будет перерыв.

Минутку, «Домино»? Не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь открывал двери доставщику, и разве не я должен был бы запустить их в такое время?

А они продолжают трындеть о супергеройских костюмах, и честно — я совсем не догоняю. Вот муравьиный или костюм Железного человека — это да. Это я понимаю. Рабочие инструменты и полезные технологии. Но костюмы, которые лишь выглядят круто и кричат «эй, посмотрите на меня, я супергерой»? 

Бартон говорит, что в цирке у него был фиолетовый с совиными ушками и маской по форме очков шестидесятых — если это правда, то ой. А Паркер рассказывает о своём первом костюме, который он смастерил сам чуть ли не из старой занавески, потому что не мог спросить свою тётю Мэй, где купить ткань, но от него всё так жутко чесалось, что он был чертовски рад, когда его нашёл мистер Старк и подарил возможность творить что угодно.

А почему Паркер зависает в баре Старка? Ну, выяснилось, что, видимо, эта тётя Мей, кем бы она ни была, завела себе дружка, и они слишком шумят, а Паркеру нужно готовиться к контрольной, так что он принял предложение мистера Старка гостить в Башне в любое время. 

Если подумать, то он, должно быть, пришёл во время работы прошлой смены, потому что как он заходил, я тоже не помню. Сколько он уже в здании? Как долго они оба тут торчат?

Бартон говорит, что оказался здесь из-за Наташи, которая сказала ему, что Пеппер сказала, что, может, кому-нибудь стоит продемонстрировать Старку типа они всё ещё друзья, а то Старк впал в уныние, так что Бартон тут ради ре-кон-си-ля-ции — он говорит это слово очень медленно, словно оно покрыто слизью и ржавыми гвоздями, и он не хочет прикасаться к нему языком, — а что насчёт юного мистера Паркера? Он уже чувствует дух командного единения?

Стоп.

Наташа.

Та, что Романова?

Та, что Чёрная Вдова, и Соколиный Глаз упоминает её вот так мимоходом? Ого. Неудивительно, что Скотт в таком восторге от супергероев, несмотря на синяки, тюрьму и всё остальное. Интересно, они дают автографы?

Они ещё немного болтают о том о сём, а потом Бартон говорит, что домашняя работа — это важно, ему не приходилось её делать, когда он был ребёнком, а теперь он об этом жалеет, так что он просто сядет в уголочке и тихонько почитает, давая Паркеру закончить свои дела.

Но Паркер чуть ли хвостом не виляет, как щенок, и говорит:  
— Нет-нет, всё хорошо. Тем более, я уже закончил. Мы можем поговорить! Я бы хотел поговорить. Очень приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Бартон, хоть мы и были по разные стороны. Я, честно говоря, до сих пор пытаюсь понять, к чему это было. Скажите, а вы правда никогда не промахиваетесь? 

Они, похоже, уже готовы начать трепаться обо всём на свете, но только Бартон говорит Паркеру звать его Клинтом, как ко мне заходит Банерджи. Говорит, что время перерыва, и мне стоит сходить к белому другу, а потом перекусить, потому что сейчас или никогда, а ночь ещё молода. Банерджи как голливудский сценарист, пытающийся копировать чужой стиль, ей нужно только перестать впихивать столько клише.

Но серьёзно, перерывы в «Старк Индастрис» — просто бомба. Целых полчаса ничего не надо делать, и всё равно платят! Мой па обоссался бы, будь он всё ещё с нами, _упокой Господь его душу_. В его времена никаких оплачиваемых перерывов не было, знаете ли.

Я вспоминаю и говорю Банерджи об отключавшихся мониторах, но она смотрит на меня с сочувствием и качает головой:  
— Ты к этому привыкнешь, Луис. Какая-нибудь чепуха вечно происходит. Босс снова играется со своими лазерами или чем ещё. Бывает, систему на несколько дней вырубает. Иногда я задумываюсь, зачем мы вообще возимся с мониторами. А теперь иди поешь, кыш.

Так что я иду вниз, к торговым автоматам, только вот лифт пропах пиццей и, чёрт побери, мои пальцы сами собой тыкают на кнопку пятьдесят восьмого этажа. Ничего же страшного не произойдёт, верно? Этот Соколиный Глаз знает Скотта, а друг Скотта — мой друг, даже если он ещё об этом не знает.

Погодите-ка минутку. 

Если Бартон с пиццей поднимался на этом лифте, разве я не должен был его увидеть? В них же стоят камеры. Или это был тот лифт, в котором камера отрубилась? Неважно, дверь открывается и — боже, вживую всё ещё чётче, чем на экранах, а ведь картинка в HD. Хром, чёрная кожа, стекло и пруд с рыбками в центре, выглядящий так, словно человек провалился сквозь пол, и на этом месте появилась вода.

Всё очень круто, но очень быстро становится понятно: стоило постучаться.

Парни наворачивают вокруг меня круги, как скорпионы — знаете, когда те еле шевелятся, а потом внезапно разгоняются, делая переворот на лету, который заканчивается втыканием в кого-нибудь жала? Паркер поднимает руки, словно собирается меня застрелить лучами из запястий, а Бартон тыкает в меня пушкой, которая появилась, как из воздуха.

И я выдаю:  
— Хэй, парни, полегче! Я работаю на мистера Старка. Я Луис. Охранник.

Походу, меня спасает униформа, потому что Паркер опускает руку, словно это пистолет, интересно, чем бы он из неё выстрелил? Бартон же со своим делает что-то неуловимое — так быстро, что я и разглядеть не успеваю, — но он убирает его от моего лица обратно в кобуру где-то на теле, так что всё в порядке.

Нет, правда, я в порядке.

— Охранник? — одновременно спрашивают они одинаково сварливым тоном, который выбесил бы меня, не будь я из Калифорнии, и Бартон подмигивает Паркеру и хлопает по плечу. Словно пацан сказал что-то дьявольски умное и смешное, и Бартон нашёл в нём своего соулмейта или типа того.

Я рассказываю им о Скотте и своей работе — больше о Скотте, чем о работе, потому что мы со Скоттом вместе сидели в тюрьме, как и Скотт с Соколиным Глазом, а это делает нас почти что братьями. Бартон вроде как соглашается и протягивает мне кусок пиццы. Она действительно вкусная и сочная, и я стараюсь не изляпаться соусом, но должен спросить.

— Так как вы сюда пробрались, парни? Да ещё и с пиццей? Я всю ночь пялился в мониторы. — У меня к губе прилип сыр, и я слизываю его языком, как брат учил. М-м-м.

Бартон оглядывается на Паркера с чем-то похожим на профессиональный интерес, и пацан смотрит в пол, словно ему двенадцать и его поймали за воровством печенек из коробки.

— Я, ну, не пользуюсь лестницами, — бормочет тот. — Чаще всего.

— Это ничего не объясняет, — говорит Бартон с ухмылкой, но слегка напряжённо, и Паркер указывает большим пальцем на окно.

— Снаружи? — пищит он. — Я забрался через балкон. Дверь была открыта.

Бартон кивает, словно теперь-то всё понятно и нет никаких проблем с тем, что это пятьдесят восьмой этаж, а может, в самом деле нет. Они тут все с приветом, ага?

— А ты? — спрашиваю я, и мне приходится проглотить кусок. Корочка прекрасная — хрустящая снаружи и мягкая внутри, — и я гадаю, смогу ли сцапать ещё, если перестану болтать. Но я правда хочу знать, не зря же Скотт меня сюда пристроил, понимаете, хочу разузнать всё как следует, пока он не расскажет, что на самом деле задумал.

Бартон фыркает и забирает коробку. (Видимо, не смогу.) 

— Секрет фирмы, — он усмехается, но вдруг открывает её передо мной — осталось два куска, которые, я думал, он собирался съесть сам. — Держи, выглядишь голодным.

— Ух ты, — говорю я, глядя на эту красоту, всю в сыре и с кучей пепперони, и ага, не откажусь. Я беру кусок побольше, потому что в своей большой семье научился: нельзя щёлкать клювом, а то оглянуться не успеешь — уже ничего не осталось. — Все эти камеры, это что-то. А ты их просто взял и вырубил. Так зачем они вообще нужны? 

Бартон тянет коробку обратно, и его голос становится снова немного резким. Да что с ним: из расслабленного «своего парня» он становится грозным чуваком из стали за сколько, за ноль целых пять десятых секунды?

— Все эти камеры? О каком количестве мы говорим? Я поигрался только с одной на входе и второй в лифте. Её я отрубаю из принципа — бесит с тех самых пор, как мы с Ташей… — Он оглядывается на Паркера и машет рукой: — Забудь. Тут дети.

Он ставит коробку с пиццей и смотрит на меня, и боже, его именно поэтому зовут Соколиным Глазом? Потому что он пронзает мою голову насквозь, этот взгляд.

— Где? Где они отрубались?

Паркер тоже весь подбирается, готовый атаковать кого угодно, я лишь надеюсь, что не меня, потому что, может, он ничего и не весит, но этот пацан лет на двадцать меня моложе, и если он может забраться на самый верх высотки на Манхэттене, я не хочу узнавать на своей шкуре, на что ещё способны его руки. Плюс, вдруг он выпрыскивает яд из прыщей? Пауки же так делают?

Я закрываю глаза и вспоминаю все мигавшие мониторы...

— Центральный вход, дважды. Два лифта. В лаборатории на сорок седьмом…

— В лаборатории? Вот дерьмо.

Бартон бежит к бару и хватает что-то из-под стойки. Погодите… это лук и колчан? Зачем он припрятал их здесь? Знает ли мистер Старк о тайнике с оружием в своей гостиной и не нужно ли было предупредить об этом охрану? Вот как. Бартон перекидывает колчан через плечо и смотрит на Паркера.

— Насколько крепка твоя паутина, Паркер? Выдержит двоих?

Паркер кивает, потом они вдвоём выбегают на балкон, и я не успеваю разглядеть, как Паркер это делает, но когда я добираюсь до них, то вижу лишь пятно непонятной субстанции, приклеенное к стене, от которого отходит нить прямо за перила, где они, раскачавшись, выбивают ногами стекло несколькими этажами ниже. Полагаю, на сорок седьмом, иначе зачем бы было это делать, правда?

А точно я должен охранять это здание? Спасибо, блин, большое, Скотт.

Видимо, мне ехать на лифте? Я жму кнопку, и, пока он поднимается, быстро заглядываю под барную стойку — чего здесь только нет, похоже, мистер Старк готов к тому, что неприятности начнут сыпаться прямо с потолка. Я хватаю что-то похожее на инопланетную лазерную пушку и захожу в лифт.

Когда я приезжаю на сорок седьмой, воздух звенит от звуковых эффектов: удары, треск, пыхтение и редкие выстрелы, которые… Вот дерьмо! Но слишком поздно: двери открываются, и я вижу, как Паркер раскачивается на целой куче этих нитей, теперь свисающих с потолка, пинает людей в головы и… Ау?

А вот и Банерджи, босс моей смены, стоит ко мне спиной — всё ещё в униформе — и набивает найковскую сумку какими-то гаджетами «Старк Индастриз». Конечно, она знала, какие камеры отключать, как провести внутрь свою банду, и, может, поэтому так активно отправляла меня на перерыв? Но почему бы не взять меня в долю?

Она кричит своим приятелям перестать страдать хернёй — похоже, она решила забить на литературную речь, и её несёт, как Картмана, — но они слишком заняты, пытаясь отбиться, чтобы услышать её. [7] Тогда она говорит что-то совсем неподобающее леди, хватает пистолет и целится в Бартона, который творит чудеса своим луком и не следит за тылом, так что я даю ей по башке лазерной пушкой, и она валится мешком, а выстрел уходит в потолок.

Бартон разворачивается, оценивает ситуацию, по-военному коротко мне кивает и продолжает валить всех с ног своим луком. У него отлично получается; воришки падают как подкошенные, от стрел и сыплющихся сверху ударов Паркера. Может, мистер Старк поэтому взял его с собой в ту битву?

А потом всё заканчивается, и Паркер спрыгивает с потолка, немножко смущённый, заправляет футболку в штаны и говорит:  
— Я обычно не делаю ничего такого без костюма, но времени переодеться не было.

Бартон хлопает его по плечу, приободряет и идёт собирать стрелы у людей из глаз — та ещё гадость, но допустим, — а после этого моет их в раковине. Надо запомнить, что никогда не стоит мыть руки в этой лаборатории.

Всего тел девять или десять — я сбился со счёта — и кое-что из оборудования мистера Старка поломано или дымится; остальное упаковано в коробки: похоже, это была целенаправленная попытка не дать что-то запатентовать, с небольшой помощью изнутри и несколькими головорезами со стороны. Думаю, если пробираешься в Башню Мстителей, надо быть готовым получить отпор? Но эти парни хотя бы не обрушили здание, как Скотт здание Пима, уже что-то.

Бартон заканчивает мыть стрелы и вытаскивает телефон, пока я надеваю наручники на Банерджи, которая всё ещё дышит — и я этому только рад, потому что вдруг она отпустила меня на перерыв, чтобы спасти мою задницу? Не все мы, джентельмены удачи, закоренелые злодеи, по себе знаю; у многих из нас есть чувство профессионального уважения друг к другу, а она скорее всего видела мой послужной список.

Я слышу, как Бартон говорит в телефон что-то типа:  
— Эй, Старк, на твою лабораторию напали, лучше бы тебе лететь в Нью-Йорк побыстрее. И тащи с собой швабру и юристов. 

Он со щелчком отключается и поворачивается ко мне:  
— Хорошая работа, Паркер и Луис-Охранник. Давайте вернёмся наверх. Я бы выпил пива и съел ещё пиццы.

И вот так мы снова оказываемся в баре мистера Старка, я решаю, что уже не нужно возвращаться к мониторам: ну серьёзно, какова вероятность, что сегодня случится ещё какая крутая неприятность?

Никогда бы не подумал, что буду зависать с парочкой Мстителей, прямо как Скотт. Это довольно классно, на самом деле. В смысле, фотки этих парней смотрят на нас отовсюду, начиная со страниц журналов и коробок с хлопьями и заканчивая шоу Джимми Киммела и объявлениями о розыске, и они уж точно могут за себя постоять. Как вообще получаются такие, как тощий паренёк Паркер, стреляющий липкими нитями из запястий, или Соколиный Глаз, который никогда не промахивается? Надо, чтобы тебя уронили в бак с ядовитой слизью или типа того? Потому что эта хрень не нормальная, это точно.

Может, именно так чувствовали себя инопланетяне и тот парень с рогами, как там его звали, которые припёрлись сюда, как хреновы короли, думая, что такую невзрачную планетку смогут захватить махом, а вместо этого им на Манхэттане напихали хуёв в панамку люди, которых, может, и кусала какая радиоактивная блоха или чего такое, но которые всё ещё любят похавать пиццу субботним вечером.

И вот я — я, Луис! — пью пиво в их компании, словно один из них, и Бартон протягивает мне кусок новой пиццы. Он даже заказал одну половину с ананасами, потому что я их люблю; он поинтересовался и не стал меня за это осуждать.

«Так что да — мы существуем лишь потому, что по сути совершенно обычные. Но только то, что планет пруд пруди и вокруг их ещё миллиард, не значит, что Земля не может быть особенной, — сказал тогда Скотт. — Потому что она особенная. И мы тоже». 

Принцип заурядности.

Понимаете?

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Мичелада — мексиканский коктейль из пива со специями и соусом. «Будвайзер» мексиканского производства, «Корона» американского и более безвкусное.  
> [2] Межамериканская комиссия по тропическому тунцу — да, такая комиссия действительно существует и их главный офис располагается в Ла-Холья.  
> [3] Джо Шмо — нарицательное имя в духе Васи Пупкина для одной стандартной штуки гражданина США.  
> [4] «М.Э.Ш.» — американский сериал семидесятых-восьмидесятых годов о военном госпитале времён Корейской войны.  
> [5] Навозный цветочек — turd blossom — так ласково Джордж Буш называл своего советника Карла Роува. Здесь — намёк на Трампа.  
> [6] В оригинале используется слово «odorama» — одорама-карточки, использованные Джоном Уотерсом при прокате фильма «Полиэстер».  
> [7] Картман — персонаж мульфильма «Южный парк», победивший Сатану матюгами.


End file.
